The Results of The Smash Ballot
by AnAwesomeName
Summary: The day of the results of the smash ballot is finally here. However, there are three potential candidates for the slot. What the candidates do and where they are from influence the veterans' decisions. Also my first fanfiction! :)
1. Today's the Day!

_Before I begin, I would like to say that I don't and never will own Smash Brothers. This is just what, in my eyes, could be a potential candidate for the Smash Brothers series. Leave suggestions on who I should write on. Enjoy!_

 _October 3rd, 2015_

NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!

NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!

It was a very special day in the Smash mansion. All Smashers were going to be introduced to the one lucky character who would join their line up, and fight to be the last man standing.

"All Smashers, proceed to the living room for a special announcement! I repeat, all Smashers report to the living room for a special announcement!" Yelled the founder of Smash Brothers, known as Master Hand.

With hearts racing, the various competitors ran, flew, or in Mewtwo's case, teleported, to the living room area.

"I'm putting my money on Wolf," said the well-known commander Fox as he raced his partner, Falco to the living room.

"I seriously hope not."

The two stopped in their tracks to see Ganondorf strolling down the hall, not in a hurry, whatsoever.

"We have enough heavyweights here already. There's me, the fatty known as Bowser, the disgrace of a swordsman, Ike, and a fire-breathing dragon who calls himself Charizard. Plus, I made a bet with Link that he wouldn't be picked. There's a huge chance that he won't be." Said the King of Darkness confidently.

"Well, why don't I take part in this little wager then?" said Falco. "I've stopped by Hyrule on a mission before. I bet double the amount-no, TRIPLE the amount Link promised you."

"YOU'RE ON!" shouted Ganondorf.

Meanwhile, Ness, Marth, and Villager all sprinted down the hall and turned into a straightaway that would eventually lead into the living room.

"Maybe they'll let Buzz Buzz in! I owe her one!" Ness said excitedly.

Marth shook his head and spoke something in Japanese, and Villager responded by stopped and performing his idle action, putting his hand on his hip, put his hand to his chin, looked up, and started tapping his foot, looking deep in thought.

Marth groaned and said, in perfect English, "No. Her presence would be completely unnecessary, plus she has no special move potential!"

Mewtwo, the legendary psychic type, teleported in front of them, and glared at Ness, which made his heart jump to his throat.

"I agree with life form labeled Marth. The insect would have no potential moveset and would be defeated with a simple, as they say, flick of the wrist."

Gathering his courage, he glared back at Mewtwo and said, "Oh, well. It's not even us who's voting. If they vote Buzz Buzz, Master Hand will make it happen."

"Young life-form from the realm of Smashville, who are you voting for?"

Villager pulled out an iPhone from his pocket, and showed a picture of the cute, but cut, Ice Climbers.

"Ah yes, I suppose the mountain climbers would be a good choice. But I've wasted enough time talking to you. I'll meet you in the living room."

With that, Mewtwo teleported away. Behind Mewtwo's teleportation spot stood Roy and Ryu, the recent DLCs for the game, staring in disbelief at the trio.

Ryu walked up to Marth with a glare that said, "I'm about to use my Shuryuken to knock you into the stratosphere."

However, before Ryu could act, Roy stood between them and said, "I'd better get him to the living room before he picks a fight with Palutena or Little Mac or something. He has the Pokémon Trainer mentality, if their eyes meet, it's on." Roy forcefully dragged Ryu to the living room door where the others were already waiting.

 _10 minutes later..._

"Is everybody here? Good. Now, before I announce the winner, I want you to know that there are three potential candidates for the winning slot. You must spend a day with each and their behavior will influence whether to drop him, or take him in. Now..."

With a snap of his finger, Master Hand presented three doors.

"Mr. Game and Watch, due to being the underdog, you can pick the first candidate. Open one of the three doors."

Moving two frames per second, he walked to each door and put his flat hand on each and looked down. He did this ten times, and probably more, if Pit hadn't shrieked, "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Just then Mr. Game and Watch opened the middle door, and out came...

 _Based on who you vote for, who comes out of the door? Vote in the comments! Review it if you want! For my first story I don't think I did so bad._


	2. A Block of a Chance

_Again, I don't and never will own Nintendo unless Satoru Iwata tells me he's retiring and wants me to take over. Anyway, on with the story!_

Mr. Game and Watch opened the middle door, and out came...

...

...

...

...

"SONIC, WILL YOU TELL YOUR HEART TO SHUT UP?! WE'VE HAD THIS DRAMATIC PAUSE FOR 3 SECONDS NOW AND YOU CAN'T HEAR ANYONE ELSE'S HEART!" roared Ganondorf.

"Well, king of DORKness, I just finished an intense 80-mile sprint and-"Sonic started, but was cut off my Mr. Game and Watch ringing his bell.

Suddenly, soft, mellow piano music started to play.

Samus put her hand on her head and said, "Excuse me, but this is a fighting game, not a library."

She then took out her blaster and shot straight into the open door.

"OOF!"

Captain Falcon snatched her blaster and said, "Was that really necessary? The guy's new!"

After giving Captain Falcon a bruised jaw, she said, "That music comes from the one game we'd never see here."

Then the nominee finally walked out. He was composed entirely of blocks from his head to his toe. He was wearing a turquoise shirt with purple pants and gray shoes on.

As soon as everyone got their eyes on him, everyone in the living room shrieked,

"STEVE?!"

That started all the commotion. Very little were excited, and by very little, I meant Mr. Game and Watch and Villager. Villager because, having played Minecraft before, Steve has a very similar habit where he grabs things out of nowhere. Mr. Game and Watch was happy because he was finally able to see a fighter from another dimension. Meanwhile, everyone was chewing out Master Hand on how Steve is a joke and how he's obsolete, until finally, Master Hand had enough.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

 **Author's note: Told you he had enough.**

"STEVE IS TO CONVINCE YOU GUYS TO LET HIM STAY. IF HE DOES SOMETHING RECKLESS ENOUGH TO DISQUALIFY HIM, THAT IS HIS CHOICE. BUT UNTIL WE TALLY THE RESULTS OF ALL THREE CANDIDATES, YOU ARE HIS HOSTS AND HE IS YOUR GUEST. Forgive me for this sudden outburst Steve, but they reacted the same way with Mr. Game and Watch. In fact, you will be bunking with him and Villager! You three seem to be getting along quite nicely. Anyway, I shall see you tomorrow with the results."

With that, Master Hand teleported away, leaving the veterans and Steve in the same room.

With a small smile on his face, Steve walked over, but down a block, and placed a piece of cake on it. Next, he put down a sign and put down "Enjoy."

Sadly, they won't be able to enjoy it because a majority left the room, grumbling. The only remaining people, besides Mr. Game and Watch, Steve, and Villager, was Ness and Lucas.

"Hmmm..." said Lucas examining Steve. "I've played Minecraft before, and I loved it. So Steve, hopefully you'll impress me. Right, Ness?"

Ness frowned at Steve and said, "I'll give you a chance, so I'm with Lucas. Don't disappoint me."

Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell, which Steve understood as where his room was. Right after, Mr. Game and Watch and Villager left to practice, leaving Steve to explore.

Steve wandered around the mansion, peeking into the rooms of the different competitors. He stopped when he made the mistake of peeking into Ganondorf's room, who was plotting with Bowser to pull a prank on Link and Mario. Why? Because, he could very well be next on the list.

Next, Steve wandered into the kitchen to find Kirby and Palutena working on dinner. Steve made his presence known by shooting an arrow next to Kirby while making a sign that says, "Hi."

"Hi!" Kirby responded, while Palutena simply waved, and got back to making her dish.

"Care to taste? The main course is mushroom soup with chocolate cake for dessert!" Palutena said, excitedly.

After saying this, the goddess turned around to find a cake on the counter with Steve over the crafting table, experimenting with a bowl and mushrooms. He then placed a mushroom soup on the table.

Palutena dipped a finger into the cake and the mushroom soup, and after tasting, said with a wide grin, "Mmmmmm...delicious! Where did you find such exquisite mushrooms?"

Steve placed a sign on the ground that read, "Follow me. Bring your weapons." He then placed a 4x4 pattern of bedrock and set it on fire, which turned into a portal to his world. He stepped through and Palutena followed. Kirby tasted the two dishes and danced with joy before stepping through the portal.

King Dedede, racing in faster than his Gourmet Race record, yelled, "What smells so good?" before finding the soup and cake. "Yum! Treats!" Just before he could get a piece of cake, however, Steve peeked in, and placed on the ground the four iron blocks in a T shape with a pumpkin in the middle. It turned into an Iron Golem and he walked over and stared at King Dedede. "WHAT?! YOU WANNA GO?! I HAVE A 100-TON HAMMER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO-" King Dedede was interrupted when the Iron Golem threw him up so high, he hit the ceiling. Before getting knocked out, Dedede saw Steve and said, "You-little-brat, I'm gonna destroy youuuuuuuu."

 _Steve's sign:_ **No touching unless you want to fight the Iron Golem. Until dinner of course.**

Just then, the trio returned from the portal, with Palutena and Kirby carrying dozens of fresh mushrooms. "Wow! We have enough mushrooms to make mushroom soup for dinner for the next-WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME IS THAT?!" Palutena exclaimed whe.

 _Steve's sign_ : **It's an Iron Golem. It's for extra protection for dinner and around the mansion.**

"Incredible! If it's all right, I want to finish dinner with Kirby. Thank you so much for your help! Keep it up, and you've got my vote! It looks like you've got Kirby's vote!" Palutena exclaimed while Kirby hugged Steve. After prying Kirby off, Steve left the kitchen.

After two minutes, Steve found Link sparring with Ike. Instead of using his sign, he mentally typed, " **Is it OK if I sparred with you? If I don't join the crew, I could use the moves for nighttime."**

Ike scoffed, "What monsters do YOU fight? It looks like all you do is mine and craft. Oh, wait! That's the point, after all, your game is called MINECRAFT."

" **Actually, a variety of monsters come out at night.** **Creepers, Endermen, Zombies, Ghasts, Blazes, Slimes...and other stuff to be exact."**

"They sound stupid." Ike said. He soon regretted it when he saw Steve pull out an egg. He threw it on the ground, and spawned a Creeper. As soon as he did it, Link pulled out his sword and prepared it for battle.

" **By the way, what time is it?"**

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?! Oh, it's 20:00. I like military time. "Anyway, WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!"

Just then, the Creeper walked toward Ike, and started flashing, to which Ike replied, while backing away,"What is it doing? It looks like it's about to explode."

" **That's because it is. You may want to run."**

As if on cue, Link jumped just as the Creeper exploded, while Ike was flown into the walls. He looked on the scoreboard which read,

 **IKE: 78% STEVE: 0% LINK: 12%**

"WHAT?! THAT HAS ONE HIT KO POTENTIAL! THAT'S NOT EVEN YOUR FINAL SMASH!"

 **"I know. I have gathered all my spawn eggs and will throw random ones. It's my special attack. A wolf can assist me, and a random monster can assist me. The Creeper is the rarest of them all. Just like a 9 in Mr. Game and Watch's Judge attack. However, any monster I spawn does the most damage at night. In daytime, they do up to 20% while the Creeper does 40%. That's why I asked the time. And as for my Final Smash...well..."**

As if on cue, the Smash Ball came out and floated right in front of Steve, who responded by punching it. Link, on the other hand tried to counter with a down aerial, but he was too late. Steve had activated his Final Smash.

 **"I TELEPORT THEE TO THE END!"**

The background changed to a small island with 4 pillars with beacons on the top.

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE WE?! LINK DO YOU SEE TH-" Ike shrieked at Link with a terrified look on his face.

" **ENDER DRAGON, GO!"**

The Ender Dragon, with Steve riding on it, the emerged from the Sky, and rode straight into Ike and Link. Instant 90%, which, if he was accepted, would be the hardest hitting Final Smash in the game. Anyone who got hit, like Marth and Roy, was guaranteed to lose a stock or a point, or coins, or stamina, depending on the mode.

 **"GAME."** Announcer boomed.

After dismounting the Ender Dragon, Steve was teleported back to the training room, where the announcer said,

" **THE WINNER IS..."**

 _Steve looks around while his Overworld music is playing_

 **"STEVE!"**

Suddenly, the three heard applause from the balcony. The majority of the competitors clapped for Steve.

"We could hear you from the break room. We came when we heard that dragon scream." Said Captain Falcon.

"Very impressive for a newbie. I vote him." Said Lucas.

Roy spoke in Japanese while clapping and nodding.

"A worthy opponent indeed."" Said Mewtwo.

Ryu glared while clapping grudgingly.

Steve teleported to Lucas and spawned a wolf. Next he gave Lucas three bones.

 **"Give the wolf all three bones. He will be your friend."**

Lucas tried, and suddenly, the dog had a collar and pounced on Lucas, licking him and wagging his tail.

"HA HA HA, STOP IT, STOP IT! WAIT TILL I SHOW NESS!"

Shortly after leaving the arena, he stopped in front of Samus and Captain Falcon's room to drop off some redstone devices with redstone blocks and dust to power them. He left a sign that said,

" _Since you like high-tech, try to make new things with these! Sincerely, Steve. P.S. If you aren't interested, just drop them off at Game and Watch's room. I'm bunking there."_

In Link's room, he grabbed his Hyrulean Sword and modified it with the anvil and Books of Enchanting. He also stocked him up on potions. The good ones.

Before heading to Game and Watch and Villager's room, he stopped at Roy's room, and surprisingly he was there.

 **"I apologize for the intrusion but I just want to give you this."**

He handed Roy an exact replica of Roy's blade, but before Roy could point this out, he said,

" **I enchanted the sword with cool powers! Try it when you get the chance. Bye!"**

Roy called out, in English since no one understood his native language, "But, how did you get my sword?"

Steve was already down the hall and entered into Mr. Game and Watch's room. He found the 2D character with Villager and Jigglypuff. Game and Watch told him he had Jigglypuff to sing him to sleep, since his snoring caused problems. Steve found his bed, furnace, and crafting table in the other room, and went to sleep.

 _The Next Day..._

"Ok, so Game and Watch chose the first DLC choice, Steve. Captain Olimar, please choose the next candidate." Replied Master Hand.

"Why are the loser characters picking the-" started Ganondorf

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET HIM CHOOSE THE CANDIDATE?" Master Hand roared.

Picking his Pikmin, just in case a punch flew at him, Olimar walked to the door on the right. Sadly, due to Olimar's weight, he had to use the third jump on his up taunt to reach the handle. Hanging on, he opened it, and out came...

 _I love these cliffhangers, don't you? Steve's out of the poll. Who next?_

 _P.S. Sorry, guys! I already put in Steve. You guys get the final two. I'm serious. But you all have to agree. I personally prefer Ice Climbers. It's not final unless you agree. Get voting!  
-OverpoweredAwesome_


	3. Intermission: Some Unexpected Events

_Blah blah blah, I don't own Nintendo and all that official stuff. Anyway, this doesn't show who the next candidate is so I can give you more time to decide. This is an intermission chapter that shows what happens while Steve wanders around the mansion and after he goes to sleep._

Steve placed a cake in the middle of the room after Master Hand left, with a sign that said " **ENJOY."** Sadly, no one would be able to enjoy it because a majority of the contestants left the room, grumbling.

 **Charizard and Pikachu's POV**

Charizard and Pikachu disappointedly retreated to their room, and picked up a note from their owner, the Pokémon Trainer, who was, sadly, denied a spot in the new Smash Brothers lineup.

" _You'll make tons of new friends, maybe even meet new Pokémon! Be strong and always remember to go for it! Sincerely, Pokémon Trainer."_

 **Author's note: Since no one understands Pokémon language, they speak telepathically.**

Charizard: _Don't worry._ We _still have two chances left. Maybe our fans were considerate and voted for him!_

Pikachu: _Just face it. Wolf and Pichu have a better chance of winning than him. At least we still have a TV Show together._

Charizard: _What do you mean 'we'? I only appeared in the 1998 show! I wilted away along with Misty!_

Pikachu: _She returned while he was traveling with May and Max, you know._

Charizard: _WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL-_

Pikachu: _I'm going to get some PokePuffs. Want to come?_

Charizard: _YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M COMING! TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS 'MAY' AND 'MAX'. HE LEFT ME JUST TO TRAVEL WITH SOMEONE ELSE?! SO MUCH FOR AS LONG AS WE'RE TOGETHER WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS! I'm going to train at Pokémon Stadium. I can't handle this._

 **Mr. Game and Watch and Villager's POV**

 **Author's note: I'm translating these two's actions telepathically too.**

"Wow! I can't believe my luck! This is better than getting a #9! I knew I picked the right door!" said Game and Watch, hitting Villager with a flaming torch.

Villager responded with dodging and planting a seed and watering it to make a tree, while saying, "I'm excited too, but did you have to do this dramatic feeling thing with the door? That's Lucario's job, since he has the aura thing."

Lucario peeked in and said, "I heard that!" before walking in to witness the two battle it out.

"Anyway, he's the only one who can understand us besides Lucario! He can also move like you, Villager!" said G&W as he deflected his friend's tree, only for Villager to pocket it.

"Yes, if he got that from me, I'm very flattered. Also, you do know I can kill you right now, right?" Villager said as he prepared his bowling ball as Mr. Game and Watch used his firemen to shoot him into the air as he floated down.

"Yeah, but it's not that crucial right now." G&W landed on the ground and prepared his diving helmet. "Anyway, who do you think's in the other doors?"

"I think either Phoenix Wright, Young Link, Ninten, or Ice Climbers. If not them, then Wolf and Pokémon Trainer." Villager replied, as he and Game and Watch stopped their battle.

"Maybe. We'll never know until soon. I'm hungry. You want to eat some fish? My treat." G&W offered.

"Sure. Just one more thing." Villager accepted with a sly smile.

"Wh-" G&W started before getting his by Villager's pocketed tree.

 **"GAME."** the announcer boomed.

After the results, Villager came up to Mr. Game and Watch, only to be hit with a Number 9.

"You reap what you sow, Villager. 9 is greater than tree (3 ( **see what I did there**?)).

"All right, you got me. Let's eat!" Villager said before they both retreated to their room.

 **Roy, Lucas, Mewtwo, and Ryu's POV**

"Who'd have thought Steve would make it? He's a Mojang character, and Master Hand denied their services long ago! How is he in?" Mewtwo inquired.

Lucas sighed, while lying on the couch Steve gave him. "I don't know, but I don't have anything to do. Maybe Ness will join me in a baseball game. What do you think, Ryu? Do you think I should ask Ness?"

Ryu walked over, and stared at the dog, before screaming, "SHURYUKEN!"

"Great! I'll tell him now!" said Lucas, sprinting for the door, only to be stopped by Roy.

"He didn't say yes, he just uppercutted the air!" Roy said.

"But he said SURE-YOU-CAN! I don't know why he screamed it, though." Lucas responded.

Mewtwo floated over to the three, and said, "I don't care what you meaningless worms do, I'm going to do some investigating, and see how Steve was considered into the game. Farewell." Mewtwo then teleported away.

 _CRASH!_

" **I BANISH THEE TO THE END!"**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

" **I SUMMON THE ENDER DRAGON!"**

"WHAT'S AN ENDER DRAGON?!"

Lucas held onto Roy, and Roy braced himself. Then suddenly,

 **"GAME. THE WINNER IS STEVE!"**

"Steve was fighting?! What was that, his Final Smash?"

With that, Roy, Ryu, and Lucas ran to the training room to find almost everyone there.

"What did we miss?" Lucas asked.

Marth said, "The newcomer summoned a large dragon to defeat Link and Ike! A full 97% damage, higher than mine and Roy's!"

Shulk said, "The rush of that dragon, wow, I'm-"

"Let me guess, ahem, ' **I'm really feeling it!'** Am I right?" Captain Falcon interjected.

"Wow, how did you-"

"Because you always taunt with that whenever you knock us out." Samus responded.

Suddenly, Lucas found Steve right next to him, handing him 3 bones, with a wolf in front of him.

" **Give him all three bones. He'll be your friend."**

Nervously, Lucas fed the wolf the bones, and 4 seconds later, he was under the dog, laughing hysterically as the wolf licked his face relentlessly.

"STOP HAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP! IT TICKLES! THANKS STE- HAHAHAHA! NESS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Lucas ran out while the dog chased him to play with him some more.

 **Samus' and Captain Falcon's POV**

Samus walked to her room, only to find random tools and objects in front of her door. She noticed a sign next to it which read,

" **Since you like high-tech, use these redstone devices from my world to build new things! If you don't need them, just drop them off at G &W'S door. Sincerely, Steve."**

Intrigued, she carried the tools in and examined them.

"Hmmmm..." Samus inquired, "Interesting."

She then mixed the redstone with a round from her blaster, and found that the damage dealt was 10x the original amount. Amazed, she applied it to her power suit, and the damage was multiplied by 20! With the tools, she found a load of diamonds, a rare ore in Steve's universe, She applied it to an anvil, and ended up with an extremely strong Power Suit.

With a sly smile on her face, she found her alternate suits and said, "I have a lot of work to do."

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was just tinkering with his Blue Falcon while using the same supplies. He discovered that the horsepower was a jolting thousand times faster than the original speed. He mixed his original Blue Falcon armor with iron, and found that the armor was 200x stronger.

"If I ever get into Mario Kart 8, they'll have to show me their moves against this." Said Captain Falcon as he listened to the roar of his Blue Falcon.

 **Mewtwo's POV**

Mewtwo found the Iron Golem walking around, and with a glance into it's eyes, he found a flashback of Steve, except he had white eyes. Fog enshrouded him as he built the portal to the Smash Mansion.

Flashback: _"Beat it, Steve! There's only one person who's going to be in Smash, and it's going to be me."_

 _Steve: "But I was chosen! You're just an alternate skin!"_

 _"Not anymore."_

Flashback ends

Mewtwo got back into the real world, and found a sign that said,

" **DON'T TURN AROUND."**

Mewtwo turned around and found Steve's white-eyed doppelganger staring right at him.

"I warned you."

He put a green Pokeball between Mewtwo's eyes and Mewtwo was instantly captured.

"There's no escaping my Trap Ball."

Coming behind him was Bowser and Ganondorf, and he turned around to acknowledge their presence.

"One down, forty-two left. No one will vote Steve in after this." Bowser evilly said.

 _In the world of Minecraft..._

Steve made a 4x4 structure made of bedrock and lit it on fire. He stepped through the activated portal, and found himself in the abandoned living room. He then erased the evidence of his presence, and stated,

"It's time to get my spot back."

He then put a secret chest in the ground filled with the supplies needed to banish his foe.

"You might have thought you've won, but it's not over yet, Herobrine."

 _I'm really good at these cliffhangers aren't I? So far, Phoenix Wright and Ninten are the top 2. Pichu and Young Link have an opportunity as well. So, Minecraft meets Smash, huh? I'd be interested if I didn't right this. Sadly, in real life, Mojang and Nintendo didn't partner up to put Steve in, so :,( Anyway, I hope you liked it! :)_


	4. Objection!

_At this point, you get the idea. I DON'T OWN NINTENDO._

Captain Olimar had to use the third jump on his up taunt to reach the handle for the second magical door. Everyone was extremely nervous but "Steve". He just had his regular smile on his face. Anyway, Captain Olimar reached the door and opened it, when suddenly, he heard...

...

...

...

"SONIC, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT-" Ganondorf screamed, but was cut off by a sudden,

" **OBJECTION!"**

It boomed so loud that Olimar flew off the handle and smack into Kirby. Meanwhile, a tall man walked out, wearing a gray suit, slick hair and was straightening his tie. He walked up to Olimar, and offered his hand saying, "Sorry to startle you. The name's Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney." Olimar took his hand and got up, while, again, Ganondorf was raging.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. NOW THE RESULTS ARE JUST PLAIN STUPID. FIRST A CONSTRUCTION WORKER, AND NOW A LAWYER?"

"Actually, I'm an attorney-"

"WHATEVER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE. LET'S SEE IF YOUR LAW SCHOOL TRAINING WILL HELP YOU HERE."

" **OBJECTION. I deny your challenge, due to the insults just presented. In fact, I'll see you in court. Right now."**

"What?!" cried a confused Ganondorf, "You can't sue me! I'm the king of Darkness. You think a tiny gavel will hurt me?"

" **Yes. I represent Princess Zelda and Link for Hyrule."**

Then, explaining to Zelda and Link what he means, he said,

" **Due to the threat of Hyrule bringing your beloved country to the brink of ruin on multiple accounts, I would like to make him pay, literally, for the damage caused."**

Link and Zelda eagerly nodded their heads, showing they didn't mind.

" **King of Darkness, in our court case later, you will be tried for destruction of personal property, housebreaking, and kidnapping. The amount needed to pay this off is a severe 10 million rupees to Princess Zelda and Link."**

Everyone gasped in surprise, but that was nothing compared to Ganondorf's reaction.

Falco whispered to Fox, "We got this in the bag!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SICK OF THIS COURT NONSENSE!" Ganondorf then jumped up and prepared to Warlock Punch the attorney, only to be countered with an " **OBJECTION**!"

The attack had the same effect on Ganondorf. With Ganondorf out for the count, Phoenix Wright turned and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I declare Ganondorf guilty. Case dismissed."

He then noticed "Steve" and walked up to him. He then examined him which triggered "Steve" to put on his angry face.

"I'm sensing a bad vibe from this guy. He's withholding something from us." said Phoenix, with a suspicious look on his face.

Secretly, "Steve" was preparing his diamond sword to dispose of this candidate immediately, but he was relieved when the attorney said, "I must be crazy, sometimes my instincts mess up. Sorry, man. Looks like we're competing for the spot. Good luck."

"Steve" nodded, and put on his happy face. He stared at Bowser, who responded with a glare that said " _Don't blow it."_

While all this was happening, Steve was in Villager, Game and Watch, and Herobrine's room, rummaging through his supplies, when suddenly Villager walked in with a doughnut, and noticed Steve.

"STE-" Villager began, but was interrupted by Steve putting his hand over his mouth.

"Look, the Steve downstairs is an imposter. He's a much more dangerous being than a normal miner in my world. His real name is Herobrine. I need your help to expose him." Steve explained.

Villager pried away the rectangular hand, and said, "If you're the real Steve, show me your tag."

Two seconds later, Steve had a tag over his head that read " _Steve"._

"I've got to tell Game and Watch." Villager ran out, and ran into Herobrine.

"Oh no you don't. Why don't you join your friend?" replied Herobrine as he put his hand over Villager's mouth to prevent screaming for help before touching him with his Trap Ball.

 _Inside the trap ball_

Mewtwo tried to communicate with his other Pokémon to help, before Villager entered, crying, and scared. Mewtwo teleported to him, and comforted him by saying, "We'll get out of here. I promise."

Meanwhile, Phoenix was in his room, he was with Ike and Shulk. Phoenix said "I haven't been this long without proving someone guilty. It's weird." Shulk replied, "You'll get used to it. It's not that bad." Outside of Shulk's room, Herobrine had his Steve costume on, and was plotting to get rid of the potential character. Not before the real Steve tackled him, and rolled right into Shulk's room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH VILLAGER?" inquired Steve before finding that Shulk was preparing his Monado and Ike sharpening his sword, while Phoenix was about to scream "OBJECTION!" Before Herobrine could respond with a remark, Steve quickly explained who he was, and who his doppelganger was. Like Villager, the trio demanded proof, and Steve showed him his tag and Herobrine's tag.

"Look, I was originally chosen to be in this game, but someone built the spawner that summons him. By the time this is over, I won't be in this game."

Phoenix replied, "Well, it's my job as an attorney to find things out, so let's examine. This guy is obviously evil, so let's find all of the villains here."

That tallied the results down to King Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf. All three were very liable to summon Herobrine. So, doing his job, Phoenix questioned them one by one.

"Jury calls King Dedede to the stand." The jury was composed of Ike, Shulk, and Mr. Game and Watch. The prosecution was Phoenix Wright and Steve while the defendants were Ganondorf, Herobrine, and Bowser. The judge was Master Hand. "It has come to my attention that the defendant was pretending to be Steve while his sole purpose was to be an alternate skin. Also, one of the villains have actually summoned him to sabotage Steve." Master Hand began. Phoenix Wright walked up to King Dedede and asked:

Phoenix: Where were you yesterday when the defendant, acting as Steve, was announced?

Dedede: I was in the living room with everyone else. You can ask everyone else if you don't believe me.

Phoenix: That won't be necessary. What were you doing on the day before?

Dedede: I was practicing my Gordo aim in DreamLand. Kirby was my opponent.

Phoenix: Have you seen any suspicious activity right after the defendant was announced?

Dedede: Come to think of it, I saw Bowser and Ganondorf congratulating themselves on their success.

Phoenix: No further questions, you are free to go. I call Bowser to the stand.

 _Bowser enters while King Dedede returns to his seat._

Phoenix: What was your reaction when the defendant was announced?

Bowser: I had a big grin on my face knowing that our plan-I mean knowing that we have a new friend.

Phoenix: What's with the sudden change of sentence? What plan?

Bowser, knowing that he had just blown it, tried to fix his sentence, but Master Hand interjected, saying "Bowser, remember that you swore to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. If you break that oath, you are banned from Smashing for the rest of the year."

Phoenix: Well?

Master Hand: You have three seconds.

Phoenix: WELL?!

Master Hand: 3...

Phoenix: Tick tock...

Master Hand: 2...

Phoenix: Oh well, time for my lunch break.

Master Hand: 1..

Bowser: OK, OK! ME AND GANONDORF FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE CONSIDERING STEVE, AND BEFORE HE CAME OUT, WE BUILT THE HEROBRINE SPAWNER, AND PAYED HIM TO TAKE STEVE'S PLACE! AND THEN-

Ganondorf: SHUT UP!

Phoenix: No further questions.

Master Hand: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Mr. Game and Watch: Yes, your honor. We find Herobrine guilty.

Master Hand: Case dismissed. Herobrine, you are to be banished to your world, the Nether tomorrow-

Herobrine stood up in a fit of rage and screamed, "OH, NO YOU DON'T. I SUMMON THE ENDER DRAGON."

Suddenly, the Ender Dragon crashed through the living room, and Herobrine mounted it, and flew through the roof.

"FIRE." The Ender Dragon let loose the his fireball, and it took a direct hit on the Smash Mansion, which became leveled.

The rest of the cast entered the living room in surprise, and Steve said, "Watch out!"

An enderman spawner landed right in front of him, and 19 endermen started roaming the halls, meanwhile, ghasts obliterated the mansions with their fireballs.

"Prepare yourself." said Steve grabbing his diamond sword.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" shrieked Ike.

"I think we need the help of the third DLC to help. There's the door! R.O.B., open it!" Master Hand said, pointing to the final door.

Charizard and Pikachu nervously hugged each other, not because of their peril, but because it was their final hope to see Pokémon Trainer.

Ganondorf, Link, and Falco started sweating, knowing that if it's not Wolf, none of them get any money.

R.O.B. opened it, and the final DLC stepped out.

 _Hooray! Another chapter! But I've never played Phoenix Wright so, I don't know what you've expected. Who's the final DLC? It's now about the performance in battle. SMASH BROTHERS vs. Herobrine!_


	5. The End

_Last chapter. I forgot to mention I don't own Mojang or Nintendo. Enjoy the finale!_

R.O.B. opened the door, and the final candidate stepped out. He had pointy ears, a short tunic, and a sword.

"YOUNG LINK!" Link and Zelda yelled in joy. Young Link ran up to his elder self and his princess, and hugged them.

"I thought Melee was the last time I would see you. Also, I was talking with Snake, Pichu, Pokémon Trainer, and Wolf, and they all thought I had a better thought of winning the Hylian Lottery than getting in here. Is Ganond-"

"He's right there, but we have bigger problems."

However, Link was ignored because Young Link was busy hitting Ganondorf in his leg.

"THAT'S-WHAT-YOU-GET-FOR-THAT-TIME-IN-DREAMLAND!" Young Link said rhythmically while punching Ganondorf in the leg.

"OH. MY. SKYWARD. SWORD. SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. IF THIS IDIOT IS ALLOWED IN, THEN WHAT'S STOPPING PIPSQUEAKACHU'S LITTLE BROTHER FROM COMING IN HERE. AND DON'T FORGET THE ICE CLIMBER AND ICE CLIMBETTE! THEN THE GUY FROM METAL GEAR! LET'S JUST BRING BACK ALL THE WEAK CHARACTERS." Shrieked Ganondorf, picking up Young Link, and throwing him to Link.

"Kill you now, huh? All right!" Said Herobrine, aiming his dragon at Ganondorf's head, and before he could fire, Greninja and Ryu did a Water Shuriken and Haduken combo, right at the dragon's mouth. This startled the dragon quite a bit, but Herobrine was able to control it.

"OH, WE'RE REALLY FIGHTING NOW?! ALL RIGHT THEN! LET'S GET RID OF ALL THIS EXCESS WEIGHT!" yelled Herobrine before decimating the entire Smash Mansion to rubble. Suddenly Villager, who was upstairs, came down, and grabbed Ganondorf with his butterfly net.

"Get this net off of me. I was just-" Said Ganondorf before getting getting KnockOut Punched by Little Mac. "Don't you know when to close your mouth?" Little Mac asked. Just then, Villager's bowling land on Ganondorf's head, adding to the punishment.

Meanwhile, the strategists, which consists of Robin, Olimar, and Shulk, used their knowledge of Herobrine's game to find a weakness.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on how to kill him?" Robin asked.

Surprised, Shulk asked, "You don't have one? You're the one who said you're always three steps ahead!"

Olimar threw a Pikmin at the dragon, only for the Pikmin to go to heaven. With that, he shrugged and shook his head. Luckily, Steve stepped in, and said, "Anyone who makes it to the End in my world has to destroy 7 beacons on top of 7 obsidian towers that the dragon is attracted to. To actually damage the dragon, those beacons must be destroyed. We need people who have good skills in the air." As if on cue, Falco and Fox summoned the Arwing and the Landmaster.

"Well then why didn't you say so? I got the first one." Fox said while Falco said he would get the second one. With that, the two machines took to the sky and headed for the beacons.

"Destroy beacons? Is that all? If so, I'll get the third one." asked Samus before boarding her ship, and following Fox and Falco. Mr. Game and Watch and Villager ran over and offered their recovery moves to get the fourth and fifth beacons.

Those who couldn't get in the air ( **cough, cough, Little Mac** ) were busy fighting Zombies, Endermen, and Creepers. Those who were in the air were trying to avoid the Ender Dragon's projectiles, and destroy Ghasts while going after the beacons.

Little Mac and Ryu were fighting side by side, while Wii Fit Trainer seized the opportunity to help the monsters get in shape. "Let's stretch our legs," Wii Fit Trainer said, walking around. "Very good Enderman! At the rate you're going, you won't need a mod to become a mutant Enderman!"Captain Falcon ran over the mobs with his Blue Falcon while Pikmin were carrying the corpses to Olimar's room, where the Onion was held. Lucas, Ness, and Charizard held their own with multiple combos they've been saving for team battle. Meanwhile, the beacons were all finally destroyed.

"Perfect! Let's go, Falco, fire at will!"

"You got it, Fox! Samus, you too!"

"Fine."

"No! What's going on?!" cried a dazed Herobrine looking at his horror and destruction be undone. "STOP! OOF!" Herobrine just got hit from above with Villager's bowling ball, which dismounted him and sent him falling down. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Charizard used Flamethrower. Greninja used Hyper Beam while Ryu used his Shuryuken, and to finish him off, Roy and Marth used their final Smashes on the beast to deal a jolting 120%, which made the beast explode, and the portal back to Steve's world open. Steve picked up Herobrine, and said, "Maybe we'll meet again, Smash Brothers. Maybe." Before jumping into the portal.

 _One week later,_

"Since the Steve was eliminated from the running due to that...accident, we've allowed Pokémon Trainer to take his place." Master Hand announced.

"YES!" yelled Charizard and Pikachu.

"NO!" yelled Ganondorf.

Link and Falco high-fived before demanding their money from Ganondorf.

"And the confirmed DLC who will join our lineup is...

...

...

...

PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"Yes! Case closed!" Phoenix cried happily. Phoenix then received congratulatory gestures from the crew.

Outside the window, two kids stared inside the house remorsefully.

"Don't worry Nana and Pichu. We had a good run." said Popo.

"Well, there's always Mortal Kombat X." said Nana while handing Popo a vial while holding another one. "Well, this is permanent."

Two seconds later, Pichu was staring at a girl and a huge monster she was riding.

"Let's go Torr. They don't need us here."

 _I like to call Ferra and Torr the evil Ice Climbers. But anyway, Phoenix wins. But I think I want to write a bonus story. Who should unexpectedly enter the lineup. Pichu is still in but Ice Climbers left. I personally prefer Emerald Green Luigi. I'm thinking about writing on the in-game reactions of YouTube Let's Players when playing Nintendo games._


	6. Onett's First

_R.I.P. Mr. Iwata. Your games are the best. I don't own Nintendo. Honestly, I don't know who does now._

Shortly after Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney got accepted as the new fighter in Super Smash Brothers, Ness heard a knock at the door. Rushing to the door before Master Hand could scold him on not getting it quick enough, Ness opened it, and he saw a boy who looked almost exactly like Ness, except he was wearing a red bandana around his neck.

"Hi, Ness!"

"Hi, Ninten."

"NINTEN?!" Lucas rushed to where Ness and Ninten were standing, and shook Ninten's hand quickly. "Oh, my PK Thunder! I played the very first Earthbound game, or in Japan, Mother, and you were phenomenal!" Lucas then pulled out an Onett comic book with Ninten as the main character. "Oh, can you sign my comic book?"

"Sure!" Ninten pulled out a pen, and reached for Lucas' comic, and while he was signing it, Ness seized at his chance to converse with this unexpected guest. "So what are you doing here? You weren't revealed in the Smash Ballot."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Master Hand. Since you and I look alike, I wanted to have the opportunity to be an alternative costume! Like Alph is for Olimar!" Ninten replied. Ness began to close the door as he grudgingly said, "I don't think so. We have enough clones here already."

Lucas, who was getting slightly annoyed at Ness' generosity and forcefully opened the door.

"Of course you're welcome here! Let me alert Master Hand!" said Lucas, as he brought Ninten in, and glared at Ness behind his back. "Lucas, wait!" Ness called.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was still celebrating Phoenix's acceptance. Either way, Phoenix still noticed Ninten.

"What's this? He looks exactly like this boy!" Phoenix noticed. Ness facepalmed himself while Ninten and Lucas smiled at the attorney. "Last time I checked, we had enough clones." Ike replied. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Ness screamed.

"I'm here to be an alternative costume!" Ninten replied happily.

Everyone remembered what just happened with Herobrine, and Captain Falcon replied, "Now's not the time to be looking for an alternative costume spot."

"Why not? Have you had an alternative malfunction?" Ninten joked. No one really found that funny. "If you want to take the chance, Master Hand's office is right-"

"I heard everything." Master Hand interrupted. "Since Alph is an alternative for Olimar, I suppose it's okay. But you must sign this contract as a promise that you will not turn against us or work for someone villainous."

"Fine!" Ninten eagerly pulled out a pen, and signed the agreement.

"Welcome to Smash Brothers, Ninten. You'll be bunking with Alph."

Alph walked up to Ninten with three Pikmin behind him, and shook his hand, to which Ninten shook back.

 _This ends the Smash Ballot story. I don't know what to do next, but I'll figure something out. Please tell me what you thought. :)_


End file.
